The New Beginning
by Random-Dreaming
Summary: JUST REVISED! What Alanna would have wanted said at her funeral. POV is Alianne, Alanna's daughter. This just popped into my head. If you don't like don't read. Thanks :


******-One Day Previously-**

I looked down at the fail looking women on the bed as she came to the end of her life. She had out lived everyone around her as a result of her gift. Her hair had turned white with age and her previously muscled bodied had faded into a mere shadow of what it had been. Her once lively eyes were misty and unfocused as she made her final request.

"I want you to read this at my burial. I want everyone there to know what it says. And I-_cough_-I want you-_cough_-_cough_-to always stand for what-_cough_-I did, no matter...what. I love you." And with that my mother, the Lioness, the pride of Corus finally passed into the hands of the Black God to be where she belonged. With her husband, family, friends, and most importantly to be with her other half, the one she could always count on through thick and thin, Thom. And with that I closed her eyes, she looked more peaceful than she had been since Thom's death, and went to carry out her final request. Because I knew that that it was the lease I could do, what with everything she did for us.

**-********Alanna's Funeral-**

****Almost everyone had shown up. In a way they knew that it was almost there duty to her. She had protected them for so long it was only right for them to pay their respects to her, to thank her. When the Priest asked if anyone had anything to say I walked up because it was only logical that it would be me that would deliver her last words. After all I was the only one left of her children. My two brothers already having passed on. I shook those thoughts out of my head and opened the letter.

___ I know my time had come, and I want everyone to remember what I did. What I did for women to show that we are not weak and giggly with no brain. When I was young I always knew that I was a warrior. Even the Shang said that but couldn't take me because I was a noble and had the gift. I came to Corus to pursue my destiny. I remember saving Jonathan from the sweating sickness. I ended up fighting with the black god to save him. I remember the great goddess mother coming and telling me that I had to face my fears and not let them stand in the way. I remember the black city and fighting the immortals there. I can remember all the battles I've fought in and all the friends that I have lost._

___ I remember Franis leaving way before his years. I remember Raoul and Gary being stuck down within in hours of each hour. I remember Faithful giving his live to save me. I remember losing George and Jonathan and Thayet and Myles and countless others. Some to power, some to greed, some to sickness or jealousy, but most were way before their time._

___ As the days go past I end up more and more getting lost in memories and remembering what used to be. Raoul and Gary making jokes while the rest of us watch on amusedly. Faithful always making sarcastic comments much like myself. Myles giving words of wisdom. Thom running while I chased him in the yard._

___ And now I welcome the arms of the black god. I used to be afraid of death. Remembering what it was like when I saved Jonathan. And I remember disagreeing with Liam Ironarm about how dying for a cause was worth it. But now I see the truth in his words. He knew that day he was going to die but he still fought and saved many lives. And now I know that my end is coming. My destiny has been fulfilled and I have watched as everything that once was has now gone._

___A new era is coming, and I don't belong in it._

__And with that I set fire to Alanna's body and walked out without looking back once. I went back to Tortall remembering times of better, when my mother and father were young and happy, my older brother Thom and twin Alan playing in the yard. A time where everything was simpler.

With that thought in my mind I went home to my husband and child to enjoy the moment for all I could.


End file.
